


Intervention, part two.

by UnadulteratedFanfiction



Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:40:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnadulteratedFanfiction/pseuds/UnadulteratedFanfiction
Summary: Intervention, part two.An Argent-Ortega fic, Soft is sometimes the best Sidestep. The title is a callback to an earlier fic that has nothing to do with this, and titles are just hard for me tonight.Cyrus decides to let the two rangers visit his evil lair, and nobody knows what to expect, him least of all.WARNING, there are slight implications that might be spoilerous for the Alpha, so don’t read if you want to stay clear of those!!!WARNING mild mention of possible past sexual abuse, non-specific non-graphic.Enjoy!
Relationships: Lady Argent/Ortega/Sidestep (Fallen Hero)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Intervention, part two.

________________________________________

“So… this is it” you state with little energy.

“I KNEW IT! I knew it was a sewer base!” Argent states as she walks through the security gate you installed. 

“We know. This is the fifth time you say it” You answer as she moves past you. 

“You didn’t even take anything out of the box?” Ortega asks appalled looking at the towers of piled state-of-the-art technological priceless junk you’ve been stealing from the biggest companies in town, all of them still in their original packaging.

“This is… quite the collection” Argent says looking at them with her special sight.

“I don’t really need any of that” 

“You… are a hoarder. I can’t believe you’re living like this again” he adds

“Again?” Argent asks.

“This isn’t the first time I’ve caught him living in a sewer ruin”

“I KNEW IT! You’re a mole-person!” 

“Yeah, that’s what Anathema used to say…” you say tiredly. Shit. Why is this all so familiar?

“Cyrus, I can’t let you…”

“No!” you interrupt because you know where this is going. He’s pulled the same exact shit, using Argent to get him here “I’m staying here. This isn’t back then. This is now. I’m not going to stay with you or in your guest room or whatever. You know how dangerous this is, and we both know I won’t be safer in with you. You won’t be safer with me, you know that. I’m a criminal now”

“But you can’t…-”

“I said no,” you say looking at him, completely resolute. 

“I just…,” he says looking between you and Argent “… Mierda. Fine. Ok, I get it” he says. “But I don’t like it. You’re not well Cyrus, you shouldn’t be alone.”

“What’s new with that? Besides, you’re here now, right?” 

He groans, moving past piles of boxes that force you all to move sideways. 

“Do you even have any open space in here?” he asks, trying not to sound too passive-aggressive, and failing. 

“Yeah I do, further along… I wasn’t thinking of showing it to anyone, ok?” you say embarrassed. Why are you embarrassed? “This is a villain’s lair and not a fancy home, I’m a fugitive from literally everyone, what did you expect?.”

“Well, you know, since you’ve been stealing so much, I thought that maybe you would have sold some of this shit…”

“I can’t take chances getting all of these in the market! You know what happens to criminals who act like big spenders, it’s a basic mistake. And you know I don’t care about cash, I just need to be in the news.”

“I don’t mean cash, I mean living space,” he says struggling to move past the narrow passage filled with boxes of neuro-chip parts from all the best brands in modding tech. “Sorry. I don’t generally get a guided tour trough evil lairs”

“It’s not an EVIL lair…” you say defensively.

“I think I’ll just shut up for a moment” 

Eventually, you all come out of the forest of boxes into the remaining open space on the old station. The old ticket booths have been turned into storage for your suit’s parts, a number of weapons and a few computers. The adjacent security office is where you’re now assembling the skin regenerator. Ortega’s eyes lock up on your board, were your plans used to be. You removed everything before he got here, and he clearly notices. 

“It’s not dirty as the rest of the tunnels,” Argent says running a silver finger trough the surfaces.

“Well, I did take some stuff out of the box… I’ve got about a dozen Loombas sweeping the floors every two days.”

“So THAT’s why you were stealing cleaning supplies…” Ortega ponders as he moves on. 

“I’ve got… a sort of… living room?” you say nervously fiddling with the key of the old control room and administrative offices. This is so wrong, this place looks like a hoarder’s junkyard and you knew it. Why didn’t you just meet them someplace else? There’s plenty of locations to have secret meetings… but no. You had to let Ortega and Argent invite themselves into your secret base. You finally match the correct key with the lock, opening the door.

“So… uh… here it is,” you say motioning them into the old subway control-room that you refurbished into a living-room, hoping it will get better reception than your hoarder sea of unopened tech junk boxes. 

Sofa, TV set, mini bar, some magazines, and a perpetually running air conditioning device keeps it cool and dry. It doesn’t look too bad, right? You even have a few posters here. 

Shit. 

You rush to stand just in front of the Ranger’s old calendar, open on Ortega’s issue, the one where he’s wearing the least. You turn to face them hoping Ortega didn’t see it… Double shit. 

He didn’t, but it’s somehow worse now, because Argent certainly did, in full colored detail. The resulting hyena laughter makes you die a little inside, as you blush beyond the red spectrum. 

“What is it?” Ortega asks, perplexed. 

“Nothing!” you say removing the cursed thing and rolling it into a tube keeping it behind your back. “It’s nothing!” He gives you that suspicious look… You can’t read his thoughts but he must be thinking it’s some part of your masterplan… ugh. You should probably burn it before he sees it. Argent’s mocking smile is relentless as she walks past you…

“Oh it’s certainly not just ‘nothing’” Argent says taking the thing off your hands while you were distracted. “This… is everything!”

“No! Give it back!” you let out hopelessly

“Hey, I want to see it too!” she says keeping it a few inches above your reach. Shitshitshit. That’s what you get for being made too short. The farm ruins your life yet again.

The two of them gang up and move you out of the way… Ortega’s smugness as Argent shows him is so strong you have to look down to avoid his gaze. 

“You realize, of course, now I’m going to have to kill you,” you say trying to muster your villainous voice.

“Come here you little freak!” Ortega says pulling you into a hug that you don’t even try to dodge because what’s even the point now that he knows just how bad you had it all along. That thing is old, from before your capture, and he can obviously tell you had to look for it. 

Sinking into his arms it with no shields, there is kissing, laughter and ruffling your hair and everything he knows infuriates you, with Argent just watching amusedly. 

This is a new low…

He finally released the hug, keeping just an arm wrapped around your shoulder, and Argent approaches to readjusts your wrinkled shirt. “Relax Cyrus! We’re just messing with you”

You almost lift a hand to stop her, but there is something soothing in the gesture, in having both of them so close… so warm. 

You can’t read Ortega’s thoughts but you can certainly feel hers. She thinks the two of you look cute, especially with the height difference, him looking so protective over you. It makes you feel small but in a new -good- way for a change. She’s the one that’s too cute, worrying about your clothes. You should probably tell her that at some point.

“I’m used to being messed with. Just … not this way”

“Not used to people going through your stuff huh?” she says handing you your calendar back as a peace offering “Really good picture by the way…” she adds to Ortega with an unexpectedly mischievous smile. The one she used to make you lose your grip on reality when you took that mask off. 

“Thanks,” you both say, you because you’re getting the calendar back, him because he’s falling into her world. 

“I’m not used to having stuff period”

“I can tell from what you did with all your stolen tech,” Ortega says rubbing your shoulder before pointing at the calendar. “Must say this is a real confidence booster… you know, I didn’t know if you were into me at all back in the day, it was always making out and you running, and then kissing… You always left me clueless. Good to know I still have it”

“You always had it,” you say with a nervous laugh without thinking…. which leads into him smiling back, and a kiss, and Argent rubbing your back gently because she *wants* this go further between you and…and it’s getting warm, too fucking warm, and you just can’t…

“Sooo do you want a drink maybe? I have a few things” you say untangling yourself from them in the gentlest -but swiftest- way possible. 

Ortega lets out a soft chuckle. “See? It’s always like that Angie. One wrong step and you lose him” 

“It wasn’t ALWAYS like that,” you say bringing beer and a carbonated sugary drink that you know Argent will like because that’s a perk of telepathy, knowing everything that people want and choosing what to give them. 

For instance, you know she wants you, but this soda’s all she’s going to get right now. You brought them here to discuss serious matters, this isn’t a date or anything like that…

“Ooooh. So you didn’t escape him at some point? He finally got you, Cyrus?”

Why in the hell do you even have a mouth, you wonder. Why must you repeatedly shoot yourself in the foot? Are you doing this on purpose?

“You bet I did!” he snorts, making you tremble as you serve the drinks. You’ve never been so embarrassed without knowing why in your life. “I got him, and then I went and got him again, and he didn’t run away, I can tell you that”

“Wow,” she says with renewed interest. The thoughts in her head are undecipherable but too hot to handle. “…wait, so you told him about the tattoos already?”

“No, I turned off the lights, ok?” you interject quickly before Ortega can answer that.” … and can we… please not talk about it like that?” ” you plead wondering if this is the moment you die.

“What do you mea… oh shit, am I making you feel uncomfortable?” he says, now with true concern.

“YES. VERY!” 

“I didn’t mean to… I’m not bottom shaming you or anything…”

“There’s nothing wrong with bottoming Cyrus” Argent adds quickly. Oh, she’s now picturing, with a vivid imagination. That’s just great… just what you needed… 

“I know, but… I just don’t like people speaking about me like… that,” you say, realizing too late that you’re being too honest.

Argent gives you a puzzled look, Ortega’s expression shifting as he realizes what you meant.

“Hey! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean anything like that Cyrus, you know that right?”

“… yes,” you let out. “Yes, I do,” you add, to his relief. “This is just… all new to me. Talking about… sex.”

“Well I’ll be more careful from now on” he states looking directly into your eyes, Argent’s mind’s catching up, realizing there’s a story to be told there. She will ask later. Perhaps you’ll answer when she does. 

“It’s just … It was so great. And I couldn’t tell anyone up to this moment.?” he says looking at Argent. “Do you know how many years I had been waiting for that? Back then I almost had to break my back again just to get your name. And then you died… and you came back… and you finally agreed to come to my place and It happened… and It … It was everything” 

“You can’t mean that,” you say looking away. “You’ve slept with plenty of people better than me”

“That’s not true Cyrus. I only really loved you”

This is too much… you can’t deal with this shit… you flee into Argent’s thoughts but Ortega’s words have turned them so soft that you feel like you’re sliding down a cascade of melted butter, her sharks falling freely not knowing what the fuck’s going on. 

Shit. Abort, abort!

You return swiftly, back to the space behind your eyes, having to deal with your stupid emotions. This is so unfair… 

“Ooooohhhh you two are in love? That’s so sweet” Argent says with a voice so soft and tiny that it can’t possibly belong to her. No. It definitely belongs to some girl 10 years younger that’s reading a romance book in secret with a flashlight under her bed’s covers… wait… was that a memory of hers?! 

Ortega doesn’t answer, he just smiles, knowing he’s pulled your strings far beyond the snapping point by now. He’s been winning these small battles for years and now he’s won the war. 

You want to punch him… kiss him… flee…

But Argent decides for you, kissing him instead before you can say anything else… and then she literally leaves you speechless, with a long kiss on your lips.

“You know… I do have… a … bedroom too… ” you say, almost breathless, as she finally parts. 

_______________some time later____________________

“Must say I wasn’t even sure you owned a bed,” Ortega says, his hand softly rubbing Argent’s silver fingers above you, as you lay in between them. 

“This is the coziest sewer lair I’ve ever been invited too” Argent adds. 

“Subway lair” you correct her absently still trying to process what just happened. What you all just did… And the way they didn’t judge you when you cried… 

And now you’re just here, having this calm chat while they roast you about your terrible lair. You could probably get used to this. Probably. 

“You know, I would like to be able to do this, the way it’s supposed to be felt” Argent comments. “If only SOMEONE would finally complete that regenerator…That would be so great”

“Is this your strategy to get me to work harder? Sex as a weapon?” you ask, being more calm and smooth about it than you ever thought you could be. 

“Well, I tried claws so I figured I could go for something new for a change. Is it working?”

“So very much” you confess with a broken voice, kissing their joined hands. “I’ll get it done… and… I just want to add… I fucking love you two” you let out, the final barriers being swept away, leaving you deep into the uncharted, very dangerous territory of openness about feelings, emotions, and all that awful stuff. 

_______________________________________

My fanfiction: https://chaniters.tumblr.com/post/181692759294/my-fanfiction-for-fallen-hero

DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fan fiction using characters and the setting of the Fallen Hero: Rebirth and upcoming Fallen Hero: Retribution games written by Malin Rydén. I do not claim ownership of any characters from the Fallen Hero wold. These stories are a work of my imagination, and I do not ascribe them to the official story canon. These works are intended for entertainment outside the official storyline owned by the author. I am not profiting financially from the creation of these stories, and thank the author for her wonderful game/s, without which these works would not exist.


End file.
